Le destin de Lisa
by Lily di Rivombrosa Versailles
Summary: David et Lisa sont très amis, cependant il pourrait bien y avoir plus qu'une simple amitié, mais parfois le destin réserve des surprises.


**Le destin de Lisa**

_Dans cette fic, David et Lisa ne sont pas ensembles, ils sont seulement amis, tout du moins au début_

Quelques heures après avoir quitté Kerima, David rejoignit Lisa.  
>"Lisa, je t'invite à ce petit restaurant italien au coin de la rue, il semble que leurs plats sont très bons.<br>Après le repas ils se promenèrent.  
>- David, merci pour ce merveilleux dîner.<br>- De rien ma chère amie, j'aime te voir heureuse.  
>Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue.<p>

La semaine suivante, David devait dîner avec Lisa chez elle À 9.45 pm David n'était toujours pas là, Lisa commença à s'inquiéter, elle alla attendre son ami dans le living room. Le temps passa, la jeune femme était inquiète pour David, il était très en retard, il était déjà .  
>- Mais où peut il être ? Dit elle avec des larmes dans la voix. Elle prit son imperméable et chercha son ami. Elle marcha longtemps et était très fatiguée. Soudain elle aperçut David.<br>- Le voilà enfin ! Pensa elle.

Lisa souriait, elle marchait dans la direction de son ami. Son sourire s'effaça lorsqu'elle vit la scène : une femme avec un mauvais genre, vêtue d'une jupe très courte, d'un t-shirt moulant et décolleté qui laissait voir sa poitrine très siliconée, et maquillée de façon vulgaire était dans les bras du jeune homme, ils riaient et discutaient. Lisa s'approcha pour entendre leur conversation, cachée par une haie, ils ne pouvaient pas la voir.  
>- David ! Je t'aime tellement, tu es mon meilleur ami.<br>- Moi aussi, ma belle Veronica, tu es une fille géniale.  
>- Et Lisa ?<br>- Je me moque totalement d'elle, elle n'est pas une amie, elle est trop ennuyeuse, je ne l'aime pas, j'ai d'ailleurs complètement oublié son existence. Tu es un million de fois mieux qu'elle, ma géniale Veronica."  
>Lisa couvrit sa bouche avec ses mains, et se mit à sangloter. Elle partit en courant, elle ne prêta pas attention à la grosse berline, qui fonçait droit sur elle, à plus de 210 kilomètresheure.  
>Lisa était blessée par la scène qu'elle venait de voir; elle aimait David plus que tout. Elle vit alors le véhicule qui fonçait sur elle, elle ferma les yeux.<br>« Noonnn, hurla t-elle.

La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux, et … se retrouva dans sa chambre, tout ceci n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Elle regarda la pendule, il était 9.45 PM. Elle entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, elle se précipita dans le couloir et vit son ami.  
>- David ! Où étais tu ?<br>David la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement.  
>- Merci.<br>La jeune femme remarqua que son ami semblait fatigué  
>- David ! Est ce que tu vas bien ?<br>-Oui  
>- Tu m'as l'air épuisé.<br>- Non, ça va, c'est juste que cette réunion était ennuyeuse à mourir.  
>- Tu va quand même rester dîner avec moi ?<br>- Bien sur mademoiselle Plenske, tes parents ne sont pas là ?  
>- Non, ils sont partis voir un vieil ami.<br>- Alors nous avons la maison pour nous tous seuls, on va pouvoir bien s'amuser ! Ajouta David l'air malicieux.  
>- Oui mon David, nous sommes seuls et .. Enfin Lisa… arrête d'imaginer n'importe quoi, il ne se passera jamais rien entre lui et toi… ce n'est pas parce que Mariella l'a quitté qu'il va se jeter dans des bras . Pensa la jeune femme.<br>- Lisa…  
>Elle sortit de sa rêverie.<br>- Quoi ?  
>- À quoi pensais-tu donc ?<br>- À rien de particulier, passons à table si ça ne te dérange pas.  
>Ils dînèrent tout en parlant de diverses choses. David prit congé de Lisa à presque minuit. Pour les deux jeunes gens ce fut un moment agréable.<p>

Le lendemain, Lisa repensa l'horrible rêve qu'elle avait eu la veille, ce cauchemar la terrifiait. Elle avait peur pour sa profonde amitié avec David ; et si cet affreux rêve avait une signification ? À cet instant, la jeune femme sentit son cœur se briser en morceaux. Elle rentra précipite ment dans sa maison, elle s'agenouilla sur le sol, cacha son visage dans ses mains et éclata en sanglots. Quelques instants plus tard Yvonne rentra et vit Lisa en larmes. Inquiète, elle s'avança vers son amie et l'aida à se relever.  
>- Lisa ! Que se passe t-il ?<br>- Yvonne je suis terrifiée !  
>La jeune femme la regarda avec inquiétude.<br>- De quoi as-tu peur ? Tu as eu des problèmes chez Kerima?  
>- Non<br>- Alors de quoi s'agit il ?  
>- Cela concerne David et moi ?<br>Yvonne la fixa, le regard interrogateur.  
>- David et toi ? Que veux tu dire ?<br>Lisa soupira et ferma brièvement les yeux.  
>- J'ai peur qu'il ne me déteste.<br>Yvonne mit ses mains sur ses hanches et adressa un regard sévère à la jeune femme.  
>- Comment peux tu penser une chose pareille ! David tient beaucoup à toi ! Répliqua la jeune femme d'une voix forte.<br>- Ce soir j'attendais David et je me suis endormie, alors j'ai eu cet horrible rêve.  
>Yvonne fronça les sourcils, elle obligea Lisa à la regarder.<br>- Quel rêve ?  
>- J'attendais David, et il était très en retard, donc je suis partie à sa recherche. Après avoir marché longtemps, je l'ai aperçu et….<br>Incapable de continuer, Lisa recommença à pleurer.  
>- Excuse moi Yvonne.<br>Elle sortit du couloir.  
>- Attends !<br>Yvonne n'aimait pas voir son amie aussi malheureuse. Elle la retrouva dans sa chambre, la jeune femme était allongée sur son lit, le corps secoué par les sanglots. Elle s'avança et s'assit au pied du lit, doucement elle prit Lisa dans ses bras.  
>- Shhh calme toi.<br>Yvonne lui caressait doucement le dos, peu à peu les pleurs cessèrent. Elle sécha ses dernières larmes, ses yeux étaient très rouges.  
>- Dans cet affreux cauchemar, David se trouvait avec une autre femme, ils semblaient beaucoup s'amuser, il disait à cette femme qu'il était son ami, et que je ne représentais plus rien pour lui. Alors je me suis enfuie en ne faisant pas attention à ce que je faisait, une voiture fonçait sur moi, quand je l'ai vu j'ai crié et je me suis réveillée.<br>- Lisa ! Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar !  
>- Mais si celui-ci avait une signification.<br>- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Si tu as eut cet affreux rêve c'était parce que tu étais inquiète. Comment peux tu oser imaginer une telle chose sur David ? On dirait que tu ne lui fais plus confiance ! Reprit Yvonne d'une voix énervée.  
>- Bien sur que j'ai confiance en lui, c'est juste que….. Et puis tu as raison ce n'était qu'un stupide cauchemar. Yvonne, j'ai honte d'avoir imaginé une telle chose !<br>De nouvelles larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Yvonne la prit dans ses bras.  
>- Maintenant oublie tout cela et pense David et toi.<br>- Tu as raison, je vais retourner chez Kerima pour lui parler.

Elle alla chez Kerima pour voir David mais le jeune homme n'était pas à son bureau.  
>- David ! Où es tu ?<br>- Je suis là, j'avais oublié quelque chose dans la voiture.  
>Il remarqua les yeux rougis de son amie, il la regarda avec inquiétude, il s'approcha d'elle et la prit par le bras.<br>- Lias ! Tu as pleuré, que s'est il passé ?  
>- Rien d'important, ne t'inquiète pas.<br>Il prit le visage de la jeune femme dans ses mains et la regarda dans les yeux.  
>- Je sais que tu me caches quelque chose, et je n'aime pas te voir aussi triste.<br>Elle baissa la tête  
>- C'est à cause de se cauchemar, murmura t'elle.<br>- Quel cauchemar ?  
>- Dans cet horrible rêve tu étais avec une autre femme et vous vous sembliez vous amuser, et tu lui disais que tu ne m'aimais plus.<br>Lisa attira la jeune contre lui, elle pleurait et tremblait.  
>- Calme toi, et oublie cet horrible rêve.<br>Il lui prit la main et la posa contre son cœur.  
>- Tu seras toujours ma plus précieuse amie. Continua t-il.<br>Lisa rougit et sourit.  
>David la prit par la taille et ils échangèrent une chaleureuse étreinte.<br>David, excuse moi de t'avoir ennuyé avec cette histoire de rêve.  
>- Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu ne m'as pas ennuyé du tout.<br>- J'ai l'impression d'être ridicule.  
>Il lui prit la main et l'embrassa.<br>- Ne dis pas cela, tu te trompes.  
>Lisa baissa la tête et murmura<br>- Mais j'ai osé penser que tu allais mettre un terme à notre amitié uniquement parce que j'ai eu ce cauchemar. Comment ai-je pu douter de toi ainsi ! J'ai honte, j'espère que tu me pardonneras.  
>Le jeune homme entoura les épaules de son amie avec ses bras.<br>- Je n'ai rien à te pardonner, je ne t'en ai jamais voulu. Je comprends ta réaction face à ce cauchemar, celui –ci était particulièrement déstabilisent, surtout pour une jeune femme au cœur tendre comme toi.

_Trois mois plus tard_

Un jour, une jeune femme, Kimberley, arriva chez Kerima, elle était l'ex petite amie de l'un des employé, elle était folle, elle voulait emmener son ex avec avait un berretta et un poignard. Au lieu d'emmener son petit ami, elle prit David en otage.  
>Peu après, Lisa arriva.<br>-Où est David ? Demanda t-elle.  
>- Il est dans la salle de réunion, une femme le retient en otage, répondit Max.<br>- J'y vais, je veux aider David.  
>- Non, vous restez ici, cette femme est très dangereuse, moi je vais prévenir la police.<p>

Dès que Max fut parti, la jeune femme en larmes courut vers la salle. David et Kimberley n'étaient plus là, elle sortit et les vis se diriger vers un vieil immeuble. Elle les suivit. Ils étaient montés au troisième étage. Elle vit Sandra qui s'apprêtait à tirer sur son otage.  
>- David ! Attention ! Cria Lisa, elle se précipita sur la femme brune pour essayer de la désarmer, mais hélas celle-ci était plus forte qu'elle et repoussa violemment Lisa qui tomba par la fenêtre, le sol se trouvait quinze mètres plus bas. Kimberley se mit à rire comme une détraquée mentale. Les policiers l'arrêtèrent.<p>

Lisa fut transportée à l'hôpital, son état était désespéré, les médecins étaient pessimistes. David se trouvait près d'elle dans une chambre d'hôpital  
>- Lisa, quand tu iras mieux, nous prendrons des vacances, tu as besoin de te reposer.<br>- David je t'aime, et je t'aimerai toujours, quoi qu'il arrive, tu as éclairé ma vie, tu as laissé une trace indélébile au cœur de mon âme.  
>- Ma princesse, je suis tombé amoureux de toi.<br>- Moi aussi, et ce depuis le jour où je t'ai vu pour la première fois.  
>- Je t'aime, quand tu seras guérie, nous nous marierons, nous allons être heureux ensemble.<br>Il se mit à pleurer.  
>-Sssh ne pleure pas, je veux que tu continues à vivre pour moi. Prends moi dans tes bras et embrasse moi encore une fois.<br>David prit délicatement la fragile jeune femme dans ses bras et lui donna un baiser sur les lèvres. Il contempla l visage de Lisa ; ses grands yeux bleus, son sourire qui allaient s'éteindre pour toujours.  
>- Je t'aime, murmura t-elle très faiblement.<br>Musique:

Theme_From_Love_

Chanson de Love story, version française ( Francis Lai)

1 Une histoire d'amour  
>Où chaque jour devient pour nous le dernier jour<br>Où on peut dire "à demain" à son amour  
>Et qu'on est là tout près de lui à regarder<br>Mourir sa vie  
>2. Une histoire d'amour<br>Où pour nous deux le mot toujours semblait trop court  
>Tu vois pourtant nous n'avons plus beaucoup le temps<br>Non mon amour tu ne dois pas, il ne faut pas  
>Pleurer sur moi<br>Ne me dis pas adieu  
>Je vais fermer les yeux<br>Viens près de moi  
>Et prends-moi dans tes bras<br>Restons ensemble  
>Serre-moi fort<br>Tu vois il me semble que m'a vie s'endort  
>Dis-moi "je t'aime"<br>3. Une histoire d'amour  
>C'est la chanson de l'océan les nuits d'été<br>Un souvenir qui va durer l'éternité  
>Pour moi ce soir ma vie s'en va mais notre amour<br>Ne finit pas  
>4. Une histoire d'amour<br>Ça ne peut pas vraiment mourir en un seul jour  
>Ne reste pas le cœur en deuil à vivre seul<br>Il te faudra voir d'autres ciels, d'autres soleils  
>Ne pleure pas<p>

Le cœur de la jeune femme commença à battre de plus en plus vite.  
>- Bip bip bip bip bibibibipbibibip bibibibibip bibibibibibip bibibibibip<br>- Code bleu chambre 712 ! Cria une infirmière.  
>- David, je t'aime.<br>Le jeune homme sentit l'étreinte de celle qu'il se desserrer. L'électrocardiogramme s'affola encore;  
>-bibibibibibibibibibibibibibip bibibibibibibibibibbibip bibibibibipbipbiiiipbbiip.<br>Bientôt un sifflement remplaça le bip.  
>Bipbiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.<br>L'électrocardiogramme n'indiquait plus qu'une ligne plate.  
>- Lisa nooooooooooooooooooooon, ne me laisse pas! Hurla le jeune homme<p>

Le docteur Andrea Bergen entra dans la chambre.  
>- Je suis désolée, mais nous ne pouvions plus rien faire, ses blessures étaient trop graves. »<br>David sentit son cœur se briser en morceaux, il s'assit dans le fauteuil incapable de prononcer un mot celle qu'il aimait était partie, tuée par une malade mentale.

/… 3

Lisa avait les yeux ouverts, David les lui ferma et il remonta le drap sur le visage de la jeune femme.  
>Il se laissa tomber au sol et éclata en violents sanglots, son cœur venait de se briser en morceaux.<br>Dehors, le soleil brillait, mais le jeune homme s'en moquait, son étoile s'en était allée pour toujours. Avec elle, elle avait emporté toute la lumière de sa vie. Cette mort injuste l'avait plongé dans les ténèbres, des ténèbres bien plus sombres et plus froides que la plus sombre des nuits d'hiver.

Fin


End file.
